last kiss
by edwards good girl
Summary: This is based on Taylor Swift's song, last kiss. Please give it a try and it would be lovely if you could leave a comment. I would like to know what you all think. It's kind of sad, but cute  D


**Hey every one. Happy New Year's. This little story is based on Taylor swift's song "last kiss". I don't own twilight or the song sadly. I hope you like it.**

…

I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
Away  
Away?

I stood there, with my head held high and started to speak.

"I still remember the look on your face. . . ."

**AGE 10**

I giggled as he tried to scare me with another of his many scary stories. He pulled ridiculous faces as he shone the torch under his face and the shadows danced in the dark around us. I pulled the torch away and he did an Eddie pout. I giggled again and he couldn't help but smile.

"Tomorrow we can play your game if you want," he said in a cheery voice but I knew he didn't really want to.

Eddie was always trying to make me happy. I didn't want to argue with him so I said ok but made him promise that we would play what he wanted the day after. He did another Eddie pout but said yes. We rolled onto our two make shift beds in the middle of his lounge room to sleep. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me he loved me like he always did as I went to sleep.

I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

I looked down as a tear slipped out the corner of my eye.

"And even when you weren't there you always found a way back to me like the9th of July . . . ."

**AGE 19**

I had done it. I had survived my first year of college, my first year without my Eddie. But I intended on seeing him very soon. The rain made my hair stick to my neck but I ignored it. I wouldn't let a silly little thing like water get in the way of seeing him. I wondered around for a while trying to look above all the people, which was almost impossible. I gasped as two large arms pulled me back on to a strong chest. I would know that smell anywhere. I could feel his heart through his T-shirt.

"I hope whoever you're looking for isn't as good looking as I am," I could almost feel the smile in his voice and it made me smile to.

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did  
Because I love your handshake  
Meting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was  
in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day when I don't miss  
those rude interruptions

The tear fell onto the grass at my feet, tangling with the raindrops, but a smile still found a way onto my lips as I spoke with a little more confidence.

"I love the stupid little things you do and the time when. . . . ."

**AGE 17**

"I don't get it. You have known my father since we were in dippers. Why do you want to go meet him?" I asked again.

What he was about to do was ridiculous. He just shook his head and parked along the road in front of my house. He got out and opened the door for me but I wasn't about to move. He was trying to make my life more difficult than it needed to be. I gave him a 'Bellie pout' and he smiled.

"Come on, It won't be that bad," was all he said as he took my hand and gently pulled me out of the car.

"Yes it will. You kn-," I never got to finish the sentence though because he kissed me. It was nothing special but it made my heart thud loudly like it always did.

"Fine you can meet him but does it have to be right now. Can't it be when my dress isn't ripped from falling over dancing?" I complained.

I frowned as I remember him gliding around like a super star. Why did he have to be so good when I couldn't even walk without falling over?

"Oh yes I forgot to thank you. It was very nice of you to dance with me when you didn't want to." He looked at me under his eye lashes.

I rolled my eyes and we started to walk towards the door. Edward knocked once and we heard my dad shout that he would be there soon. When he opened the door he was very surprised to see it was me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the prom?" if he looked confused when he asked, it was nothing compared to when Edward took his hand and said,

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I'm am the very lucky man that has your daughter as his girlfriend." I gaped at Edward with my mouth wide open but he wasn't looking at me.

I turned back to my dad and he was glancing between us. He shook his head and swallowed.

"Alright, as long as you use protection," And with that shut the door in our faces.

"Ummmm... well. . . . That went well," I looked at him as if he was insane and then cracked up laughing.

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your cloths  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

"I can't stand the pain of you leaving me. . . . ."

**AGE 23**

I covered my face with my hands and slid down the wall. I trembled and cried, screaming into the empty house for you to come back. I dug my nails into my skin in an insane and pointless attempt to stop the pain. I let my tears soak your jumper. It didn't comfort me as much as I hoped. In fact it didn't comfort me at all. And it was because you weren't the one wearing it. I couldn't believe you didn't fight for us, for me. Somewhere deep down a part of me saw reason. I knew you were falling apart. There was nothing you could do. You did fight but it was too late, we were broken and then you left, leaving me all alone. I cried as my nails pierced my skin and the dark red blood flowed down my arms.

So I'll watch you live in pictures  
like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me  
like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends  
just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

"So I'll watch you live in pictures. . . . ."

**AGE 21**

I stared at him and stroked his face softly with the back of my hand. He opened his eyes a little bit and moaned as he closed them and snuggled his face into my hair. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and It tickled. I laughed softly.

"Come on Eddie, we need to arrange a wedding," I whispered shaking his shoulder a little.

"I don't want to," he grumbled childishly like a little boy.

"Let's go back to sleep love; I promise I will protect you from Alice," he convinced me.

I wiggled my way into his arms and stayed there until cold water was tipped onto my head by Alice.

And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and town  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I looked at all the people dressed in black as they all hoped into their cars and drove away with tears in their eyes and memories in their thoughts. I walked slowly to the grave stone with his beautiful name carved into it.

_Edward Cullen  
proud son, brother  
and husband._

I brushed away another tear and placed the small newspaper cutting next to the grave stone.

_A tragic end to a wonderful wedding leaves Mrs. Isabella Cullen alone. The newlyweds had there last kiss confirming their marriage but as they left for their honey moon a drunk driver collided into their car killing Edward Cullen before help arrived. He was only 23 and lost his life on what was meant to be his and his wife's most important day. The drunk driver was taken in and faces court later in the week but no matter how long he does it will never bring back the happiness and adoration the two lovers shared.-13/9/2010_

At the bottom of the cut out there was a photo of me and Edward sharing our last kiss.

I turned my back. Leaving the one person I loved behind me.

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last


End file.
